


Never Let Me Go

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Soulmate Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Finn and you go way back. He’s your true soulmate but you were afraid to admit it because you are scared of losing him.





	Never Let Me Go

_**.:The Present:.** _

I picked up the flowers at the shop and placed them close to my nose, inhaling the scent of spring on this still cold February day. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I turn around but there was nobody there.

“Can I help you?” A friendly flower shop assistant asked me.

“I’m taking these, ta.” I answered and offered her a weak smile.

 

* * *

 

 

_**.:The Past:.** _

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Finn asked me, turning his head around to face me. The two of us were standing next to each other on the top of Bray Head.

Heavy wind was blowing around my head. I could feel the wind getting through the holes of my woolen hat that I’ve pulled deep down in my face. Finn’s warm fingers interlaced with mine. The warmth of his hand jumps over, I could feel my fingers warming up, reacting to his touch.

“What did you say?” I shouted above the wind. Hoping that he would hear me.

Below, I watched a dad trying to show the little boy how to kite. The wind was too powerful and the little boy had to let go of the kite. It flew past us, out to the sea. The dad run up to the boy and talked to him. I couldn’t hear it from the distance, but I hoped that he would tell the boy that it wasn’t his fault. That everything would be alright again. The words I never got to hear from my dad. At least I hoped that someone else would get to hear them.

“I said, do ya believe in soulmates?” Finn wrapped his arms around me now, forcing me to turn and look up at him.

> I know Finn since 2nd grade. We were best friends and stayed like this until today. He was one of the things that was good in my life. I say ‘was’ because as of tomorrow, he’ll be leaving. He’ll be leaving me behind for Japan. I could not be more proud but also I could not be more devastated. There’s a sadness that I can not describe. It’s like I will lose a part of me, the best part. I dreaded tomorrow. I wished, it would never come.
> 
> I still remember my first day at school after my mom moved to Bray with me. I got into this new class with children I didn’t know. Finn was the one to offer me a place to sit at lunch and I sat there every day up until we graduated. I could have never wished for a better friend. He was always there when my mom was not. I didn’t blame her, as she was working in order for us to survive.  
>  Finn would always find a way around his training to meet me at our favorite place, up here on Bray Head, even if it means that he would get scolded at for not turning up home right after training or turning up for training too late.
> 
> He was the one I confided in when I had my first crush on our mate Devin. Although thinking back, I probably shouldn’t have because that was when we had our first argument. Finn thought that I was too naïve to have a crush on Devin. “He’s a jerk. Ya know that, right?” he said.  
>  “No, he’s not!” I protested, my face red because I felt betrayed by Finn. I thought he would be happy for me but clearly, he was not.  
>  It lead to him calling Devin names and me covering my ears while I ran home. We haven’t talked for 2 months after that. It was the hardest time for me. And to know that Finn was right was the worst. Devin was a jerk.

“I do.” I answered Finn. “But I know that they don’t stay together forever. When a soulmate dies the other one is left wandering all alone. Like me mum. Maybe sometimes it’s better when you don’t find what yer looking for. When you sometimes just get what you deserve but not what ya want.” I say, my eyes red and tears falling down my face.

Finn cupped my face with both his hands, his thumbs brushed my tears away. “But yer mine. I will not be gone forever. I know that we belong together. I will come back for you.”

I shook my head. I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t want for him to go away and leave me here. I already felt lost when he was on tour and now he’ll be gone for weeks and weeks and I don’t even know when I will get to see him again.

He pulled me into his chest, letting me cry on it while he was stroking my head. “You know… ya can’t walk away from soulmates. They’ll always be here. They’re worth fighting for.” Finn’s voice was shaky. I could feel that he too had to swallow down his tears.

> I remember the first road trip with Finn and his family. He asked his mom and dad if he could bring me along, since one of his brother was at summer camp. They agreed to it, since we were like conjoined twins anyway. His family accepted me with open arms. We went down to Cork. It was the first time that I’ve been out of Bray, except on school excursions. On the way back we stopped in Cobh. I can remember how I fell in love with the little village. Everything was so colorful. I was impressed by the Titanic Memorial. Finn had to drag me out of it because I never wanted to leave again.
> 
> “Will we come back here?” I asked him, while we ate our Fish & Chips by the pier.
> 
> “If ya want, we can. Just the two of us.” Finn replied and took a huge gulp of his water.
> 
> “I’d like that.” I said, smiling to myself, finishing the last chips I had in my carton.

“C’mon, let’s get ya inside and warmed up. Me mum is probably worried about our whereabouts.” He loosened his grip around me and let me look up at him. The cold wind hits my wet face and it made me shudder. He lowered himself down and gave me a peck on my forehead before he guided me along the way down to civilization.

***

“Don’t forget about me.” I pout as we said our goodbyes at the airport. Finn hugged me tight one last time before he had to go through security, kissing me softly on my lips before he let go of me.

“Never. I’ll always be here.” He pointed at my heart and smiled his sweetest smile and I almost melted at the sight.

“We’ll take care of her.” Finn’s dad put a protective arm around me while his mom was holding my hand. She, too, couldn’t stop crying.

Finn was standing in front of the security gate and turned around to wave at us. Just when we thought he would walk through, he leaped out to run in our direction one more time, closing in to hug me and lift me up before he once more kissed me for the last time before he went on his adventures. His family couldn’t stop giggling at the sight of us. I was holding him tight before he really had to rush in order not to miss his flight.

 

* * *

 

 

_**.:The Present:.** _

With a bouquet of flowers in my hand I got out of the shop and braved the cold February wind. I haven’t returned for a year. Things haven’t changed much around here. But again, it never did. Time seems to stand still in certain places. Especially here, at least it feels like it.

The wind carries salt from the sea along with it. I could feel it stinging my face. It leaves a salty taste on your mouth.

I made my way up to Bray Head. Looking up at it, I felt intimidated. It was too long since I’ve made it up there.

 

* * *

 

 

_**.:The Past:.** _

The sound of Finn’s giggles echoed through the air when he was chasing after me. It was September and the first time Finn had a long time off. He headed home to surprise us all. I was in the middle of moving my things into my new apartment when he turned up unannounced. I couldn’t believe my eyes and told him to pinch me. Of course he did and it hurt but the hurt was soon forgotten because all the happiness made everything irrelevant.

“Wait.” He called after me but I didn’t’ slow down. We had the beach to ourselves this evening. It’s getting cold and the people would spend their nights inside.

“Why should I?” I turn my head around and called out to him, still running as fast as I could.

It didn’t take him long until he caught up with me, his arm sneaked around my waist as he lift me up with only one arm. He spun me around until we both came to a halt, still giggling like children.

***

“I like what you’ve done to this place.” Finn said when he was sitting in the tiny little kitchen in my new house. I have rented the house from Mrs McCarthy. Her daughter is the mother to one of my friends and old Mrs McCarthy couldn’t stay here anymore because she had trouble walking up and down the stairs. My friend Linda thought that she could ask her mom if I could stay and I could.

We both still know Mrs McCarthy well. She was our history teacher and always so strict but she had her heart at the right place. She would help pupils in need and there were times that Finn and I were sitting at this very place in the tiny kitchen to work with her on our exams.

“Thanks.” I smiled at Finn, before I placed the tea on the table and hugging him from behind. He looked up at me with his ocean blue eyes. The eyes, that always make me feel like home. The eyes, that could always calm me down when a storm is raging inside of me.

***

When Finn’s leaving, I always feel like a part of me is leaving with him. When I have to brave the world own my own again, I could always feel that he left a part of him with me too. I would feel him everywhere I go. I would catch myself ask him a question when I saw cute mugs I wanted to buy just to look at the air that was in front of me because Finn is not here. But to me, he is everywhere I go. People might not understand, but it’s enough if he and I know how it feels.

Finn would get up earlier just to call me and talk to me about the day I just had while his just began. We would catch us picking up the phone and calling each other at the same time. We could do the same things in the same moments.

You can’t tell me soulmates are not real. They are as real as night and day. I have only yet to find out if it’s a curse or a blessing to have found one.

***

“Repeat after me, ‘I am coming with you’.” Finn was holding his hand on mine while he placed my hand on his face, cupping it. I could feel his stubble tickling me underneath the palms of my hands and how his jaw was moving when he said those words.

“But my home is Bray, Finn.” I said in my defense. The thought of going to the US scared me. I am not made to survive places like that. In Bray I might not have everything I wanted, because obviously Finn was not here but I had everything I needed. I didn’t need a bigger place. I didn’t need warm weather all year round. I’m quite happy with my accountant job and having a roof over my head.

“Have ya never thought about exploring the world?” Finn asked me excitedly. He starts to pout at me because he already knew the answer that I would give him to the first question. He knew that I would not say no to him. He knew that he got my heart, no matter what.

“I’ve seen the world? I mean I was in Japan to visit you. I have been in Mexico and Germany and UK and Italy. What about our trip to Paris? I’ve seen it all and I’m not impressed. There’s no place like home.” I said, smiling slightly because Finn is laughing at me now.

Of course I said yes to Finn. He wouldn’t have taken no for an answer anyway because he was determined to go and he would take me with him at all cost.

This time saying goodbye to my mom was the most difficult part. We only had each other and as I said, since my father’s death, she never recovered. Like there was a part of her that died with him. She was the reason why I was afraid to admit to Finn that he was my soulmate. I didn’t want a soulmate. I didn’t want to be miserable like my mom. I didn’t want to be alone for the rest of my life when something wouldn’t work out.

“I love ya, mum.” I told her before hugging her for the last time before boarding the plane. Finn closed in on us and we shared a group hug. My mom started to giggle before she released her grip and kissed Finn on his cheek.

“Take care of her, will you?” She asked him, her eyes welled up with tears.

“I’ll protect her with me life.” He hugged her again tightly before my mother cried softly into his arms. I started to cry too and Finn pulled me into a hug to cry on his other arm.

***

Little did I know that that would be the last time that I would see my mother. She died shortly after we arrived. People of Bray say it was from too much stress. I know that she never recovered from the broken heart. She waited for me to find someone to whom, I would be their center of attention. To whom, I would be the one they needed and wanted. And when she was absolutely sure that I found that someone, she could finally let go. She didn’t have to worry about me anymore. She was ready to meet my dad in the afterlife or the life beyond. Who knows what is happening afterwards but I do know that it was nobody’s fault.

I returned to Bray immediately and Finn was granted the permission to accompany me, which means that his debut would have to be pushed back a couple of weeks.

***

“That’s yer dad?” Finn asked curiously when he was looking over my shoulder. I was holding up a picture of my mom and dad, smiling into the camera. She was pregnant with me.

We were clearing out my mom’s house. I had a hard time organizing things and I was so happy that Finn’s mom and his sister could come help me. I found these old pictures in a shoe box. My mom was never the neat one. She didn’t keep albums, she had 6 shoe boxes worth of pictures. She didn’t like pictures that much. “Pictures fade away but memories lasts forever.” Is something she would say. She was right. But I like looking at my dad. I’ve never had any memories with him.

“You look more like him than yer mom.” He said, giving me a peck on my temple before he moved along with the heavy boxes down the staircase.

Finn was right. I had my dad’s nose and his eyes. Of course I’ve seen those pictures before but I never looked at it the way I do now. I am no doubt my father’s daughter. My mom was holding on to me after his death and she protected me as good as she could.

At the funeral I stayed calm. There were occasional tears flowing down my cheeks at times but actually I felt happy. I had the feeling that she has found her peace. She’s with my father now, the only place she ever wanted to be and it is relieving to know that she’s back at the place she wanted to be the most.

***

Finn and I, we got married the next spring, in Bray, of course. It was just us and his family. We didn’t need anyone else.

He asked me when we returned to Bray last Christmas. He wrapped the ring box and put it under the tree. I wasn’t expecting any gifts but his brother said there was one left for me under the tree. I picked it up and it dawned on me. I cried before I even opened it.

After the wedding dinner, Finn excused us. We walked out into the cool night air, still with my wedding dress on which I bought in the morning. We’re so not cliché when it comes to having the perfect wedding. To us, it was more than perfect and that is what count.

We hiked up Bray Head to sit under the stars and look down to Bray with its lights. It looks so beautiful. I had some difficulties along the way up with all the stairs and my dress always got caught under my feet so we decided to get rid of a couple of inches. Finn ripped it apart like it was paper. We couldn’t stop laughing when we sat back and enjoy the view.

“Will we ever come back here?” I asked Finn. He put his arms protectively around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him.

“We will.” He kissed the top of my head before we continue to look at the town below us that was illuminating in the night.

“Finn?” I turned to him, breaking the silence between us.

“Huh?” He looked over to me and I was met by his bright blue eyes. The light of the town dancing in his pupils.

“Never let me go.” I meant what I said. I never wanted him to let me go.

“Never.” He interlaced his fingers with mine and moved closer to me until our lips met.

 

* * *

 

 

_**.:The Present:.** _

The town seems so small from up here. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. There were so many memories in this place.

There’s no one around at this time of the year. I close my eyes and let the wind whispers sweet nothings into my ears. I let it sing to me. The sweetest lullaby I’ve ever heard.

 

* * *

 

 

_**.:The Past:.** _

I delivered the most beautiful baby girl to my eyes. Finn and I once agreed on the name Florence when I was pregnant. My late mother’s name was Florence and I think we’ve never agreed on something as fast as the name of our child before.

“Where’s daddy?” Florence was a big talker at three years old and she asked me everything that was on her mind.

“Daddy’s on a big adventure, sweetheart.” I would tell her, stroking her head and nudge my nose on hers. She would giggle and hold my cheeks rubbing her nose against mine for more.

“I did that to daddy too.” She was still laughing.

“I know ya did, sweetheart.” I stroked her cheeks and turned on the TV before I start to pack our things.

“Is daddy coming with us?” Florence was asking me, her eyes still fixed on the TV.

“Yes, of course! He wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I said while I taped the box shut.

 

* * *

 

 

_**.:The Present:.** _

Still hugging my knees, I could feel the chill air creeping in to my clothes.

“There you are!” I heard a familiar voice coming closer. I could see Finn’s dad walking up the last steps, he pulled Florence along with him. Or better said, she pulled him. It was a sight and I couldn’t stop smiling.

“Mommy!” Florence screamed. He placed her down and she ran up to me, hugging me tight while I lift her up.

“How are you?” Finn’s dad asked me, pulling me into a hug. I welcomed the warmth that radiates from him, letting him hold me and Florence.

“Ohhh..mommy flowers!” Florence exclaimed when she saw the bouget of flowers that was still lying on the ground.

“Yep, that’s for your grandma, sweetheart. We’ll bring it to her afterwards, alright?” I said.  
“Would you mind?” I asked Finn’s dad. I didn’t need to explain. He knows what I was talking about.

“I’ll be waiting at the steps. Florence, c’mon, I’ll show you something.” He said before he turned his back around and walked over to the steps with Florence on his hand.

I picked up the flowers and walked to our spot. The spot that bares too many memories of us.

“You’d say you’d protect me, Finn…” I asked the wind that was blowing around my face.  
“..I wish you still could.” I stole a glance in the direction of Finn’s dad and Florence.

“I would love for you to meet Florence. But I know that you have already met her. She tells me about you. You’re always with us, right? Because I can still feel you, Finn.” Tears start to well up and I had to swallow hard. Thinking about Florence whenever she saw Finn makes me smile. Florence would always be so giddy after she saw him. I wish I could see him too.

“Remember when you asked me on this very spot, if I would believe in soulmates and I said that I do but I was afraid? I was afraid that this would happen, Finn. I was afraid to live alone for the rest of my life.” I start to cry now.

“But I have Florence. Please never leave us, Finn. Wait for me..” I was sobbing. Looking over the sea I let the wind carry my sorrows away. I could feel a warm breeze ebracing me and I knew that it was Finn.

Turning around, I walked up to meet with his dad and Florence. Holding her hand calmed me down. Florence and me, we’ll survive. Until we meet again, Finn..


End file.
